Sweet Nothing
by puddingkiller
Summary: Fem!Ciel and Sebastian after a long night at a party, really bad summary sorry! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fiction so please be nice.**

**It is Fem!Ciel because you always need more and she is at the age of 18 so please don't tell me she's too young.**

**Last but not least I don't own any of the characters.**

**And with that in mind please enjoy!**

* * *

'Why are you doing this?'

"W-We can't do this now." Her voice rasps with a sudden inhalation as his tongue darts from his mouth, licking the shell of her ear.

"And why would that be my young mistress? The manor is quiet, everyone has retired for the night. You can be as loud as you want, nobody will hear." His breath was hot and sent shivers down her spine.

'Stop it you slut.'

"Seb...astian." She was going to scold her butler but the sudden feel of his lips nibbling at her pulse point kept her from doing so, and turned her brain to mush. Ciel gave up on fighting her urges seeing as they were inevitable and let herself fall back against the wall, her legs giving out. She could feel him smirk against her skin, she rolled her eyes. "Will you ever quit," she gasped as he bit down aggressively on her neck . "Giving me a hard time?"

'Just leave, he'll never actually love you, he's just an emotionless demon.'

He pulled away smiling at her wholeheartedly, cupping her cheeks. "And what fun would that be, Ciel?"

'Don't you dare listen to him, block his voice out Ciel.'

"Shut up." She mumbled, wrapping her fingers in his ebony hair and pulling him down, crushing his lips to hers swallowing his reply. She put forth all of her passions, spilling them into him as she felt his hands break from her heated skin, trailing down her jaw, brushing across her collarbone, leaving fire in his tracks; he pushed the straps of her ballgown down, letting the fabric fall to the ground and leaving the young countess in her corset, garter and stockings.

'Do your encounters always have to end like this? Put your damn clothes back on or he'll never respect you!'

Ciel didn't hesitate to take a stand, she pushed off his jacket and vest then set to work unbuttoning his blouse revealing his skin to her. Shifting her footing she pushed her weight against the demons right shoulder, pushing him against the wall she was only momentary pinned upon and once again captured his lips with hers. She made quick work of throwing the white blouse onto the ground, giving her access to his nude torso.

'Now you're actually acting like a slut... Way to go girl.'

Her hands pushed against his abdomen and her lips brushed against his cheek as she stood on her toes so she was able to reach her lover's ear. "Worried your shirt will be wrinkled?" She whispered before trailing small kissed back down his jaw and neck, stopping along his collarbone and nibbling her way across.

'Did you really just say that?'

"If there is truly anything to be worried about my lady, it's your modesty." She eyed the tall man, letting her tongue create patterns along his chest.

"If I do recall correctly," She spoke against his skin. "You're the one who started this, am I not correct?" She once again returned to her tiptoes to look her butler directly in his eyes, waiting for his response.

"You are correct, mistress." Sebastian chuckled before placing his hand on Ciel's hips and pushing her backwards until she tripped on her bed. "If that is the case, I believe we should be changing positions."

'For god's sake just get up and leave.'

The breath escaped her lungs through parted lips as she fell before he recaptured the young girl's pale lips with his own. She smirked, wrapping her dainty hands around her butlers tie pulling him closer against her, wanting nothing more than to be touched by him. He complied and brushed his hands against her corset, taking time to admire black lace covering Ciel's torso, before turning her onto her stomach and hastily tearing the laces apart.

'Your butler just ruined you best corset, and you're going to let him get away with that?'

Ciel gasped, "Sebastian, that was my favorite..." She frowned looking at the discarded fabric lying on the ground. The man on top of her smirked against her neck.

"I'll see to it that we get you a new one, my lady." He runs his hands over every centimetre of newly exposed skin, placing small kisses around the swell of her breasts and down her flat stomach stopping directly above the top of her garter.

'God that feels good...'

Before she has a second to think, the countess found herself completely nude, and made sure her hands worked quickly at the buckle of his belt before unbuttoning his trousers and tossing them to the floor along with his underwear. His eyebrows arched, "are you in a rush mistress?" His breath hot against her neck as his hands slowly pulled themselves up her body, stopping at her breasts and grasping them fully, electing one of Sebastian's favorite sounds from his mistress.

'You're being a fool Ciel.'

"Not in the slightest," Ciel's voice raised off as her butlers fingers toyed with her niples, her breath escaping in the slightest moan. Sebastian's lips reconnected with her neck, making sure to lavish each part of her body, not letting her sensations go. She couldn't hold back the soft noises the pleasure caused to sneak from her throat, her body beginning to heat with desire.

"My, my Ciel, your temperature seems to be rising, I wonder what might be causing such a reaction from you, hm?" She simply groaned in response.

'He never was one to keep his mouth shut... The cocky bastard.'

The butler chuckled as his hands moved swiftly down her body, rubbing against the inside of her thighs, causing heat to pool at her centre. "Sebastian... Please stop teasing me." The countess begged her butler, her voice no louder than an airy whisper. She knew she could have ordered him, but saw no reason to do so, after all why mix business and pleasure?

"Of course, mistress." He hissed against her skin. His hands slid slowly up to her core and cupped her womanhood, gently caressing her slick folds. Ciel moaned, leaning further into the bed beneath her, and gently bucking her hips against his hand. "Always the eger one aren't you my Lady?"

'Don't answer to that Ciel, don't you dare.'

"Sh...Shut up." She managed between moans as his fingers began to slip inside of her. Slowly at first, her butler nipped at her collarbone while listening to the sweet sounds of his mistress coming apart in his arms. He stopped abruptly, and Ciel gave him a questioning look, before seeing him climb on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

'It's going to be a good night.'

.oO0Oo.

Ciel awoke to a soft breeze and the sound of birds chirping. She groaned and sat up, her head was spinning as she looked to her side, seeing her butler looking at her lovingly.

'He's never stayed the night in my room before...'

"Good morning mistress, I expect you slept well?"

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it! Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you save me?" Her voice was quiet, reminding her butler of how little she truly was.

"Now mistress, what kind of butler would I be if I let you die?"

She dug her nails into her scalp, "just be straight with me Sebastian; you can no longer take my soul, so why in hell would you save me, I don't actually mean anything to you anymore, so just tell me why you did it." It was not an order, it was a mere request.

Sebastian sighed, wrapping his hands around her dainty wrists gently pulling them away from her head, he stood in front of her petite form looking down at her, "such a scornful look does not suit you my lady." The demon said pushing her hair back from her face. "Ciel, what do you wish for me to tell you?" He sighed after not receiving a response from the woman.

Her voice was harsh, filled with so many mixed emotions that he was unable to name them all. "The truth."

He stared at her for a moment, contemplating his options, his mistress hardly ever took him by surprise, he knew her so well, her fears, dreams, and even what she lusts after, but nothing could have prepared him to answer this question; Sebastian had been hopeful she would simply shrug it off, but of course that would never happen.

Sighing he grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at his. Her eyes matched his for once, Sebastian already missed the pools of deep blue that complimented her hair so. "I will warn you, as your butler it would be anything but proper."

"Screw what is proper." She spat, anxiously awaiting his response, but fear hid inside her, making her uneasy.

"My Lady... Ciel, I saved you for selfish reasons, I don't think I could even imagine my life without you. Your soul did drive me to keep you alive that is true, but I never could have expected to fall in love with you as time passed; I can honestly say that falling for you has forever changed my life for the better."

* * *

**This is just to lead into the rest of the fiction, sorry for taking so long to update but I've been working on some of my other stories, check them out too!**

**Please leave a review of what you thought! They make me happy! :)**


End file.
